purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Recover
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 04 |episodeNumber= 01 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= N/A |nextEpisode= From Here }} is the first episode of season four of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot Maria’ loud screams echoes through the dark night as she sits on her knees on the sidewalk. Purry wraps her arm around her, pulling her close and telling her it’s all going to be okay. Maria just bubbles, not being able to get a sentence out. Purry tells her to get up to take her to the ambulence. Maria shakily stands, leaning against Purry as she takes her to the ambulence, sitting her inside, Purry says she’ll go with her as the doors close and the ambulence drives away again with Miguel on the verge of death. Arianna shakes, sitting on the side of the road. Steven asks if she’s okay, Jayme sitting besides her. Arianna just shakes her head, visibly shaking out of fear and distraught. Jayme isn’t sure what 100% happened but hugs his friend close, anyways. Arianna starts crying into his shoulder. Jayme tells her that he’s going to take her home,Steven says that would be for the best. Jayme helps her up and, along with Chey, they begin walking towards Arianna’s house. -- The police tell the remaining residents standing in a crowd that they heard two gunshots and they’re suspicious that someone is out in the forest. Steven pipes up saying that Arianna was on a date with her boyfriend in there, the police man nods and says that he’ll look into it. Austin just shakes his head, breathing warm air into his hands to stay warm. The policeman leaves after stating an official investigation will go down in Redwood. -- Maria shakes in the ambulence, holding Miguel’s cold hand as they wizz towards the hospital, again. Purry bites her lip, wanting to say something but deciding against it. Maria is still crying, mumbling for Miguel to make it and to wake up. Purry says that Miguel will be okay, taking her free hand and squeezing it. Maria nods, sniffing. -- Jayme unlocks the door to Arianna’s house, taking her inside as she wipes her nose, stumbling over to the living room couch and sitting down. Chey awkwardly stands at the door, looking very sad. Jayme sits beside Arianna, asking her if she’s okay. Arianna shrugs, not knowing what to say anymore, she’s exhausted. She begins lying down, trying to get comfortable on the couch. Jayme grabs the blanket from the edge of the couch and lays it over Arianna, she begins sobbing again. Jayme turns to Chey, saying that he’s probably going to stay the night. Chey nods, smiling at him. Chey says she’ll come by tomorrow morning, Jayme asks her if she wants to stay, too. Chey says only if it’s alright with Arianna. Jayme says she wont mind, noticing she’s already dozed off into sleep. Chey makes her way over, hugging Jayme. -- Maria, Purry and Miguel make it to the hospital. The nurses and doctors rush Miguel into the hospital, Maria and Purry following behind quickly. A nurse stops them as they try and follow Miguel’s body into a hallway. Maria begs her to let her through, saying she’s his girlfriend. The nurse says they can’t let anyone through that’s not an employee or a patient. Maria sobs, Purry says it’ll be okay and they’ll wait in the waiting room until they’re done. -- Somewhere, in the middle of the forest, a police man, Officer Lukas, makes his way through the bushes. He comes across two bloodied patches, inspecting them. However, he spots no body nearby. Jamie’s body nowhere in sight. Credits *Maria *Purry *Arianna *Jayme *Chey *Miguel *Lukas *Steven Trivia *